It All Started On A Normal Day
by Colferskurtsie
Summary: Zombie!Glee - find out how the Glee club survive when a freak zombie outbreak hits Lima.
1. Chapter 1

Title - It All Happened On A Normal Day

Chapter 1 - Wait, What?

I do not own Glee, or anything acociated with the program, Ryan Murphy owns it. I am making no profit from this it is all a figment of my imagination.

It all happened on a normal day, in a normal glee club rehersal. Kurt and Blaine (who had transfered for the last semester of their second year at McKinley), were sitting closely talking about a new broadway show that was opening; Rachel who, as usual jumping on the Schuester bandwagon, Santana and Brittany were sitting at the back making out, with an envious Artie looking on. Sam and Mercedes were taking avidly about a new sci-fi movie that had just been released; Finn, Kristie (Kurt's twin sister) and Mike were talking about a monster COD battle that they had, had the previous weekend, Quinn and Tina were swapping fashion tips, suprisingly and Lauren and Puck were doing things that you probably shouldn't be doing at the back of a classroom.

The room had been immediately silenced by piercing screams coming from somewhere down the corridor.

"W-what was that" Quinn stammered

"I don't Quinn, I'll go look, you guys stay here. Okay" Will replied

The blonde girl simply nodded as Mr. Schue walked out of the room.

"What the fuck was that?" Kristie exlaimed

"Language, Kristie" Kurt repremanded

"English, Kurtie" Kristie replied

"Haha, very funny. Now shut yo' potty mouth"

"Okay, Kurtie"

"Stop calling me that, Kristina" Kurt warned Kristie playfully

"Don't make me use your full name, Kurtie"

"You wouldn't dare"

"You wanna bet?"

"We all know how I feel about my full name Kristina Mae Hummel"

"Wow, so that's your middle name" Puck murmered

Kristie shot Puck a murderous glare, but proceeded to speak " well Kurtis Elijah Hummel, you're pulling out the big guns I see" Kristie joked

Just as Kurt was about to retort, Mr Schue walked through the door looking obscenley pale.

"You okay Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked concerned "you look a little pale"

"Yeah, dude are you okay, what happened to your arm?" Finn added

Mr. Schue didn't say anything, he just slumped down by the piano. All he managed to mumble was 'zombies'.

"What did he just say?" Rachel squeaked

"I..I think he just said zombies" Tina murmered

"Wait if he did say zombies then if that gash on his arm is anything to go by I say he's going to turn into one of those carnivorous freaks and he's gonna turn soon" Kristie explained

"Who made you zombie knowledge queen" Rachel quipped

"Rachel, please she's most probably seen every zombie movie ever made" Kurt interjected

"So I think I'm a little ahead of you on the whole zombie knowledge thing, Rachel" Kristie smirked

"So what do we do then, our all seeing, all knowing zombie knowledge queen?"

"Rachel shut up you sound like a twat"

Rachel immediately shut up and looked at Kristie

"No, but seriously, what do we do?" she asked

"We need to get home to loved ones, before this gets to bad" she explained

"Right, okay so that's the first step, let's go, we meet at the Hudmels in one hour, okay?

"Finn, Carole is at home today, right?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, that's right" Finn answered

"Dad isn't working today, is he?" Kristie asked

"No, it was his day off today" Kurt replied

"Right, okay as Rachel said we collect surviving loved ones and and meet at our house, okay" Kristie said

Everybody nodded and proceeded to stand.

"Kurt, Blaine, Finn; you are going to come with me in my truck, okay. I will lead to make sire the coast is clear you stay here and I will give the signal to follow me"

"Umm, Kristie is there any chance that I could travel with you, my dads dropped me to school this morning, so I don't have a car" Rachel pleaded

"Rachel, I'm not that cruel, of course you can" Kristie replied "do the rest of you have transport?"

They all nodded 'yes' and watched as Kristie crept over to the door to make sure that there was no undedlingering around outside of the classroom. She signalled to them to follow her down the corridor the the main student entrance. She stopped at the double doors, the others copying her actions. It was raining heavily which had seemed to keep the unded at bay, for now anyay. Deciding to take no chances, Kristie opened the doors and said:

"On the count of three I want you to run to your respective cars" she paused "one, two, three RUN!"

Kristie, Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel ran left, over to Kristie's truck; Lauren and Puck legged it over to Puck's 4x4, Mercedes and Sam fast walked over to Mercedes Porche; Ouinn, Tina and Mike ran over to Quinn's BMW convertable. Santana and Brittany speed walked over to Brittany's Mini Cooper. Nobody noticed thar Artie was missing

Kristie, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Rachel bundled into the truck, all of them were dripping wet, shivering and breathing heavily.

"What the hell is going on, what sort of hell is this?" Blaine whispered almost inaudibly, to nobody in particular

"I have no idea, this is crazy, but we need to get home, we need to make sure dad and Carole are safe" Kurt stated

Kristie put her keys in the ignition and started the car, reversing out of the parking space and driving out of the school car park and onto the main road. The drive home to the Hudmels was a silent one, everybody was to shellshocked to speak. It was a good fifteen minutes before the five teens arrived at their destination, the rain was still going strong, they rushed to the front door and quickly unlocked it. Barging into the house and calling out for their respective parents, Blaine(who was living with the Hudmels after his own parents had kicked him out nearly three months ago) started calling out for either Burt or Carole.

"Finn, make sure the back door is locked" Kristie ordered as she locked the front door

Kurt who had found both Burt and Carole, came back down into the living room, with a very shaken and confused Burt and Carole.

"Daddy, Carole; are you okay? You haven't been bitten or anything have you?" Kristie asked slightly panicked

Both adults shooks their heads 'no'. Carole immediately noticed that her son wasn't in the same panicked.

"W-where's Finn?"

"He's just locking the back door, Carole" Kurt replied

She nodded mutely before huddling closer to Burt on the couch. Finn chose that exact moment to walk back into the living room, looking visably paler than when he had left.

"Finn! What's wrong?" Rachel asked from where she was sitting on the arm chair

"T-t-the backyard is full of them things" he stuttered

"Shit" Kristie cursed inwardly

"What do we do, I don't even know if my dads are safe" Rachel squeaked "this is so horrible"

"Rachel, I'm going to take you to get your dads, okay, ring them to make sure they are okay" Kristie explained to the sobbing girl

Rachel did as Kristie had asked and rung her dads.

"Blaine, Kurt, Finn. Upstairs with me now" Kristie ordered the three teens

The four teens ascended the stairs in silence, stopping once the had reached the landing at the top of the stairs.

"I need you to pack a small suitcase for me, pack lightly, okay" she said looking directly at her brother when she said ''pack lightly''

The three boys nodded and wandered off to their respective rooms, Kristie then walked to her own bedroom which was situated at the back of the house, facing the backyard. She peered out of the window and sighed, there was only about five of the creatures in the yard, Finn really could be a dumbass sometimes.

She searched under her bed until she found what she was looking for.a double barreled sawed off shotgun, her dad had given it to her a couple of years back after a nasty break in they had suffered. And she knew how to use it too. She opened her window and shot all five of the undead right between the eyes.

"Kristie!" A male voice yelled from downstairs

"I'm coming" she yelled back, gun in tow

She rushed down the stairs, a little breathless.

"What, what's wrong? she panicked

"There were gunshots, what were they?" Rachel stammered

"Finn was over-reacting and said that the backyard was full of those creatures" Kristie explained "Finn, there was five"

Finn ducked and dropped his head "sorry"

"It doesn't matter now Finn, although now I fear I may have rung the dinner bell for more of the undead" Kristie mused

"What do you mean, 'rung the dinner bell'?" Carole questioned

"They are mainly attracted to noise, as well as the smell of human flesh and let's just say this gun isn't the quietest of weapon" Kristie explained "and Rachel, we will need to go and collect your dads like now, before the streets get too overrun with the undead"

Rachel shook her head 'no'. "There's no point, they're both dead"

Kristie immediately walked over to the sobbing girl and wrapped her arms around her petite frame, which was shaking with sobs. Rachel just buried her face into the crook of Kristies neck and sobbed.

Kurt and Blaine chose this moment to walk down the stairs and into the living area, both gasped at the sight.

"I never would have thought I'd see the day, that I saw this sight" Kurt whispered, tears welling up in his glasz eyes

"Finn, could you?" Kristie asked, gesturing to Rachel, he nodded moving over to where Rachel was sitting

Kristie walked over to where Kurt and Blaine were still standing and ushered them into the kitchen area and began to explain.

"Rachel tried to call her dads earlier and she managed to get through, but- but all she heard was screams. They're both gone. Dead"

"Oh, my God the poor girl" Blaine choked, tears evident in his voice.

"Don't say anything to her, we don't want to upset her any more"

Both boys nodded and walked back into the living area, waiting for the others to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rating is the same as before

Disclaimer is also the same as before. I own nothing.

The Hudmels, Blaine and Rachel sat in the living room, aimlessly talking. Nobody was really taking anything anyone said in, it was really just to distract them from the horror scene outside. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the front door. Cautiously, Kristie walked over to the door, gun in hand and put the latch on before opening the door. She saw that it was Quinn, Mike and Tina. She quickly unlatched the door and let the three breathless and soaking wet teens in.

She ushered Mike and Tina off to the guest bathroom a to dry off a little, but stopped Quinn before she could follow them. She held the small blond girls hand in her own. Quinn and herself had been friends since first grade, best friends since second. She loved Quinn like a sister and vice versa with Quinn, she loved Kristie like a sister too. They had been through everything together, when Quinn was pregnant, Kristie had been there all the way through, when Kristie had started to self harm, Quinn had pulled her through and got her to stop. The two girls hugged, tears streaming down both of their faces. It really was a heart breaking sight to watch. They pulled away both still holding hand.

"We're going to get through this, Quinn. I promise you we will both get through this" Kristie whispered

"Together" Quinn whispered back

"Together" Kristie nodded

Quinn nodded back and went to the guest bathroom to dry off a little.

Kristie wiped her face with the back of her hand and turned back to the small group.

"Can I talk to you please, Kristie?" Blaine asked tentitively

"Sure, of course" she replied ushering Blaine to the small kitchen "what is it?"

"I have just recieved a text message from Wes, he has informed me that Dalton is on lockdown, nothing can get in or out. Jeff, David, Trent and Nick are all still safe and alive. It is most probably the safest place we could go" Blaine explained

"So you're basically saying that we should go to Dalton"

"Yes, that exactly what I am saying, Kristie. Jeff is worried sick about you"

"Okay, so we go to Dalton, when everybody gets here" she said, her tone softening considerably "did you tell Jeff that I was okay?"

"Yes, I did. But that doesn't mean he isn't worried about you" Blaine replied

"I know, I know. It's just I have no idea what I'm doing and I…I-" she couldn't finish the sentence as she broke down in tears

Blaine hesitantly wrapped his arms around the small girls waist, she buried her face into his white tee, wrapping her arms around his waist. Blaine could feel his tee getting wet and Kristie's shoulders begin to shake. He instinctivley wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as she cried more.

It was a good ten minutes before her sobs finally subsided and Kristie released herself from Blaine's arms.

"We'll inform the others of the plan when the majority of the group get here" Kristie said, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her cardigan.

Blaine nodded and followed the brunette girl back to where the others were all sitting, consoling one another. The group was steadily growing, which all in all wasn't a bad thing. Currently sitting in the Hummel living room was Carole, Burt, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Blaine and Kristie. No one else had arrived and it was scary that the people the Glee club called their second family, may never be seen again.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door, followed by panicked yells of "Date prisa de una puta vez y nos dejó en" which could only mean that it could be one person: Santana Lopez. Knowing exactly how vicious and aggresive Santana could get when she reverted back to her Spanish roots, Kristie jumped up and unlocked the door. The strong smell of copper hit Kristie as she opened the door, she was nearly knocked off her feet by the Latina girl, Brittany and a small boy. She realized why they were in such a rush to get inside, a small horde of the undead lingered about thirty yards behind them. One of them had flesh hanging off of what was left of it's face, the others weren't much better. She slammed the door shut and bolted it so nothing could get in.

She heard the creatures banging against the door, trying to get in. Letting out a deep breathe, Kristie picked up her shotgun and took off towards the stairs. Heading towards Kurt's bedroom, which was right above the living room, she wrapped one of Kurt's scarves around her lower face so she couldn't inhale the awful smell of rotting flesh and the coppery scent of blood. She slung the window open and aimed carefully at the unsuspecting creatues of the dead. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, shooting one of the right in the top of the head.

This seemed to unsettle the rest of the undead the were now crowded by the front door. Kristie repeated the action thrice more, leaving a pile of undead bodies on the doorstep. Suddenly there was a screech of tyres on concrete and a black truck pulled up. Realizing that whoever was in that truck really shouldn't get out yet, she yelled:

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE, DO NOT MOVE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!"

She wasn't entirely sure that they had heard her, but she decided that they had when there was no movement coming from the car. She had to make sure that the area was clear before she let them exit the car, she didn't want a death on her conscience. Especially if it was one of her friends, she wouldn't be able to do that.

She saw movement from the other end of the street, and assuming it would just be a couple of those undead fuckers, she didn't shoot right away. She waited. Big mistake.

There wasn't just five or six of them, there was loads, at least sixty. There was no way she was going to be able to do this on her own.

"FINN! KURT! BLAINE!" She yelled

Nothing.

"FINN! KURT! BLAINE!" she tried again

This time there was movement, the sound of footsteps shuffling up the stairs. The door burst open to reveal three panicked faces. She shot them a worried look and they seemed to instantly know what was wrong. They all rushed over to the window and peered out.

Blaine shot her a terrified expression, Finn shot her a confused expression and Kurt shot her a determined expression.

"Let's kill these bitches!" Kurt exclaimed, turning to exit the room. Returning not thirty seconds later with his gun.

He looked at his sister, she returned his look of determination. He opened the other window and

leant the gun on the ledge as did Kristie. They were getting closer and closer and the people that had just arrived were in danger.

Kurt fired the first shot, then Kristie the second. Instantly killing the creatures that were nearest to the house. They fired for a good twenty minutes before only a few were left. Which were easily taken down by the twins. Kristie signalled for the people in the car to get out.

Kristie rushed down stairs to let the trio in. Knowing already who it was. She unlatched the door and let them in. Noah Puckerman, Lauren Zizes and a small girl Kristie recognized to be Puck's little sister Sarah. She closed the door just as quickly and bolted it back up.

She turned to Noah, who looked tired and withdrawn. He looked like he'd been crying and Noah Puckerman never cried. Ever. Kristie offered him a small smile and went to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him, and couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. She knew deep down what had happened. He just wrapped his arms around the small girls frame and sobbed.

Sorry it took so long to update guys, been tied up with school work and what not.

If you want updates on when the next chapter will be check out my Tumblr .com/tumblelog/narcissatrixx

Be kind a drop me a review, it keeps me motivated to write more.

xxColfersKurtsiexx


End file.
